


夏尔的择偶标准及婚恋习俗研究报告

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 别随便给人类送徽记，除非你想用砍的方法当上护民官。弃权声明：不属于我，糖都是他们自己的，只有蛇精病是我的里特洛克/洛根（无差），虽然是真的斜线向但可能还是需要斜过来看那条线（。
Relationships: Rytlock Brimstone/Logan Thackeray
Kudos: 1





	夏尔的择偶标准及婚恋习俗研究报告

是罗克丝的错。

当然是罗克丝的错了，里特洛克只让她替自己去参加神佑之城的什么庆典活动，因为护民官对和人类贵族用文绉绉假惺惺的外交辞令互相致意唯恐避之不及，而罗克丝又急迫地需要完成一个重要任务，把自己从孤斗士的命运中解放出来。对里特洛克来说，这简直是一箭双雕的好事，直到她让这事变得复杂为止：她刚一脚踏出星门，回到黑烟壁垒，立刻直奔了鲜血军团护民官的办公室。

“挺顺利的哈？汇报情况，士兵。”逃脱了外交使命的护民官心情甚好地问。

罗克丝本能地立正站好：“是的长官好的长官没问题长官。”然后她详细描述了绯红在皇冠高阁搞的那一摊子烂事。

就应该让她交一份一万字的报告，这样里特洛克还可以假装自己看过了。

他就知道所有牵扯到人类的事都简单不了，如果这个人类是洛根.萨克里就更复杂了。一年前他们在裂脊山脉分别时，碎裂巨兽刚被新型守夜人激光炮轰下天来，伊尔和凯西去附近的修会研究点交流对克拉卡托的新发现，而闲极无聊的里特洛克把目光转向了巨龙副官那庞大的身躯，他认为肯定有什么部位未被烙印，肉质肥美，至少不那么铬牙。然后卓加就对他尖叫，说他是只想着吃的毛球。

“这儿有的是战士们想试试烤龙肉大餐。”夏尔回击道，“你要是觉得无处下口，怎么不跟姑娘们一起去修会搞个营地大爆炸什么的，那不是你最喜欢干的吗？”

“我是要去修会，但不能走正门。我需要点研究样本。”卓加招招手，让火花先生把她托到魔像宽阔的肩膀上。面对里特洛克出于疑惑而耸动的鼻头，她尖锐地不打自招：“科学的事，怎么能叫偷呢！”

魔像载着阿苏拉远去了，这片满布烙印伤痕的大地迎来一个难得宁静的夜晚。里特洛克拖着一大块龙腿，艰难地挤过了好奇围观和想上前表达崇敬的守夜人新兵们，他试图朝他们咆哮，但这帮不知天高地厚的小混蛋只是更爱他了，好在他那个留下准备篝火的朋友给他解了围。“把那只有火源的大猫放过来！”洛根喊道，“这儿还有几十个嗷嗷待哺的士兵呢。”

里特洛克把那块足有他自己那么高的龙腿甩在柴堆旁，将苏哈辛插进木柴中，燃起了篝火。“行了，”他咕哝道，“剩下的活儿都归你，我给你计数了，烙印生物你少我两只。”

洛根已经卸除臂铠，挽起了袖子。“你，过了这么多年还是不会数数。”他一边架起烤架一边回嘴，“我计的数是打平。烤架归我，切肉刀归你。”

“这就是切过的，要是串不上你自己想办法。”夏尔朝着人类呲牙，但他在身后扫动的尾巴暴露了他的好心情。

那可真是好日子：没有各式各样的报告要他批，没有新兵营的小崽子们来烦他，盖哈伦.巴火现在连骨头都烧成灰了，祝他在迷雾之地被卡拉再杀一次。而里特洛克呢，可以想去哪就去哪，跟他旧日的战友们混在一起，白天有那么多烙印怪送上门给他杀，夜晚有那么多桶麦酒可以狂欢滥饮。

可所有的好日子都有尽头。当那只信鸽落在炽天使队长肩上时，短暂的自由自在的日子又到头了。

洛根对着信封上繁复的蜡印皱起眉头，这让夏尔警惕到炸起了尾巴上的毛。毕竟坏事始于信件，此情此景似乎非常眼熟。

“又是你小女朋友？”

“光刃。”洛根对他翻了个白眼，“女伯爵阿妮丝，复杂的人类政治。”

他拆开信封，然后眉头皱得更紧了，里特洛克几乎可以把他当做是一面映出自己处理护民官事务时的镜子，人类版本的。

“我猜你下一句就要说，‘我该走了’。”

“我确实该走了。内阁蠢蠢欲动，光刃现在又想起炽天使是他们的盟友了。”洛根闷闷不乐地回答，他停下来看信的这一小会儿，有一小块肉皮被烧得稍微焦了点。他开始重新转动烤架：“不过至少是在完成我现在手头的工作之后。”

那时他俩挺好的，就是两个又能一起愉快地狩猎巨龙仆从的哥们。里特洛克花了几秒钟去回忆：洛根干嘛还记着我在狮子拱门是怎么骂他的？那都快两年前的事了。我真的这么骂他来着？明明是他先骂我的！

“萨克里队长心情非常糟糕，失控的守望骑士被他打成了一堆废铁。”罗克丝火上浇油地说，“所以我对他说，护民官硫磺石才不会这样说自己的战友。”

里特洛克有点想把这姑娘发配回矿场去。

“他仍然带着鲜血军团的徽记，我不小心看到的。”她还补充道。

罗克丝没有继续说下去，但她无辜的大眼睛透露了她内心的想法：要不您还是跟他坦白沟通一下吧？

夏尔护民官把噎住的一口气又咽了回去。

他的字典里从没收录过坦白一词，何况此事真的坦白不得。事情本来很简单：他是个彻头彻尾的孤斗士，压根没想要再回黑烟壁垒，因为每天都有架打的日子过得超爽的，斯奈夫又跑来给他灌输什么“爱恨交织”的心理暗示。里特洛克当时觉得，难得有人能跟自己打个不相上下，还认同这种刀口舔血的快乐生活，相比之下洛根是个人类也算不上什么大事，何况是个人类才好呢，永远不会有人告诉他军团徽记的意义。

坏就坏在他还真不知道徽记的意义。黑檀鹰堡战役后，被送回的夏尔们都见到了那枚徽记，于是一传十，十传百，整个黑烟壁垒都知道里特洛克给一个人类送徽记了。

里特洛克是用苏哈辛平息谣言的。

他发誓哪怕是统领对这件事说一个字，他也会把对方的头剁下来。

坏事连年有，狮城常逢难。在女王庆典遭到破坏的前前后后，各种各样的报告呈上了护民官的办公桌，里特洛克认为绯红的举动已经脱离了小打小闹的范围，何况罗克丝出使科瑞塔带回的消息让他一口气闷在胸口，非得用苏哈辛搞搞破坏才能纾解。他本意是要在血潮海岸把那个狡猾的希尔瓦里揪出来，没想她在此地设探测器的目的是为了要引出一头巨大的丛林地虫，那玩意看起来黏答答的，又恶心又不能吃。

等他回到狮子拱门时，心情更坏了：有关绯红的线索还是断的，狩猎三头地虫的过程勉强算顺利，只是他错估了虫头的坚硬程度，把它砍下来时由于用力过猛扭断了爪子。好歹他没有比自己带来的那几个被地虫喷了一身粘液，只好在沙滩上打滚，弄得毛里全是沙子的夏尔更丢脸。他把队伍留在亚盛海角的雄狮守卫营地休整，打算找马格努斯谈谈绯红的威胁，却在东区遇到了同样是一身风尘仆仆的炽天使队长。

由于罗克丝的描述过于详细，女王竞技场的情景天天在他脑子里打转，当事人突然出现在眼前时，里特洛克不禁懵了一瞬间。还没等他开口，洛根就用一种仿佛连续加班三十天的心累眼神瞥了他一眼。

“爪。”他言简意赅地说。

据一位阿苏拉研究表明，如果你长期在猫刨猫砂的时候敲锣，此后每当听到敲锣声猫都会不由自主奔向猫砂盆。这个实验证明了反复的外界刺激会逐渐形成本能。

等里特洛克反应过来的时候，他已经是一只夫洛甫巴的夏尔了。

铁血的护民官认为平时自己舔舔毛就行，然而在那些能痛痛快快打一场的好日子里，他身上无论大伤小伤都归洛根负责（虽然有一半洛根基本就是罪魁祸首），一不小心就落下了一个习惯：但凡他受了伤，人类用一个眼神就能让他把爪子递过去，简直像是什么被驯化了的猛兽。但现在想要收回来显然来不及了，治愈魔法的蓝光渗进他的皮毛下，加快骨头痊愈的速度，他不由发出一声猫科动物的咕哝，那实在有点痒。

“你的医疗兵玩忽职守，”洛根还是老样子，自从他披上这身白甲，十次见到他有九次都是闷闷不乐的，“这还不开除，留他过冬幕节吗？”

“医疗兵是什么？我压根没配这个。”

炽天使看起来像是想把他的爪子再折断一次，于是里特洛克防备地竖起尾巴，手臂紧绷，随时准备反击。但人类只是语气不善地说：“真够夏尔的。好吧，我以前就是你的医疗兵，知道你迟早有一天会把自己害死的那种。”

“某些人自己也经常半死不活，要不是我早就给埋上了。”夏尔磨着牙回击道，“我听说此人最近就挺不要命的，还完成了什么用剑打铁的壮举？”

气氛一时有些剑拔弩张，然而炽天使队长和鲜血军团护民官碍于身份和舆论，没法像以前那样一言不合就扑过去把对方打到半身不遂。为了避免人类和夏尔的外交危机，两位只好退而求其次，找一个共同的敌人泄愤。

“绯红。”洛根叹了口气。

“是啊。”里特洛克赞同道。

“蛇妖和噩梦之庭，掘洞人和烈焰军团，审讯团和海盗，你以前见过这些组织会联合起来吗？绯红现在的举动看似破坏性不高，只是非常烦人，但直觉告诉我目前发生的事都是测试而已。”

“哼，她是个狂热配对爱好者。我有同感，看看她最近折腾过的地方，瞧瞧甘达拉、罗纳通道和血潮海岸，她肯定是在谋划什么大事。”

那个疯狂的希尔瓦里的圈子正在逐渐缩小，中心指向哪里不言而喻。

“狮子拱门地势不好。”

“山崩专家有话要说？”

洛根转头往向隔绝着丰饶之地的那道山脉，夕阳镀在他的白甲上，闪着金红色的暖光。从海面上吹来的风拂过里特洛克的鬃毛，那道风温暖而惬意，但他能在风里嗅到坏事降至的气味。

“狮城三面环山，这本来是它的优势。”他的老朋友忧心忡忡地回答，“甘达拉隶属科瑞塔，内陆对它没有威胁。利爪岛是海上的一道天然屏障，而三大组织的基地环绕着它，这座城市多年来能屹立不倒凭的正是这些优势。但现在，甘达拉的噩梦塔，绯红那个巨大的提线守望骑士……”

“同意。要是攻击从内陆或者空中来，这老城可谓易攻难守：一次迅速的突袭，若是事先没有准备，守夜人要塞未必能及时支援。绯红招募了那些会在地下打洞的掘洞人，我尾巴上的毛都能感觉到他们的动作不寻常。她有空艇，有钻机，有一大群金属怪物，还有，”这几个词是伴随着一阵磨牙声蹦出来的，“一只巨大的丛林地虫。而狮子拱门只有这些破破烂烂，稍微撞一下就碎的沉船建筑。”

“还有船长议会的一些老顽固，没有确实的证据他们不会命令撤出的。你想找马格努斯？恐怕他一人难以力排众议，提前祝你好运了。”洛根厌倦地揉了揉额头，轻拍了下夏尔的手臂，“别沾水，别挥剑，别想着把鸦巢酒馆砸得稀巴烂，一个小时后你的爪子会没事的。我得回神佑之城去，这些破事把我烦得不行。”

正是这几句没什么语气起伏的叮嘱让里特洛克下定决心，伸出他没受伤的那只爪子，把准备离开的人类重新捞到自己面前来。

“听着，洛根。”他低下头，蜷曲的猫须几乎要触到对方的面颊，“关于那个，嗯，守望骑士。我并不是觉得抱歉，有一阵子咱俩互相攻讦的难听话都说得够多的，那阵子总算过去了。亚拉赢得很漂亮，碎裂巨兽也打得不错，迟早有一天咱们还要把克拉卡托炖成一锅龙肉汤。而你一直都是我……”他停顿斟酌了下，“我的兄弟，我的战队。”

洛根皱紧了眉头，看起来一点也没露出宽慰的模样，但里特洛克太了解他了。若是换作是自己，为了掩饰尴尬和感动怕是也会产生一种把对方暴打一顿的冲动，好在洛根并不想破坏刚刚完成的治疗，他终于开口时显得有点无措：“谢了？”

夏尔哼了一声。坦诚大概真的不算什么好主意，罗克丝就应该回矿场。

“绯红这事还没完，我向你保证，马上就要有大麻烦了。”

炽天使队长不由又叹了口气：“是啊。战场上见，老友。”

“赌吗？就比谁收割的蒸汽怪物更多。”

里特洛克比划着，洛根总算是笑了笑。

“那我会给你计数。”他说。

后来他们也没能继续在战斗中给对方打分的比赛，直到卡纳克在德里莫前线想出了那个锦标赛的法子，总算把这些年没计的数字全都补回来了。虽然不能亲自下场，里特洛克仍然很享受跟洛根隔着擂台大吼大叫的感觉，但那比真正的战场总还是差了点什么。从雷云要塞回来后，尽管累得要命，肩上被一个烙印工兵撞得几乎裂开，他还是摇摇晃晃地穿过兵营，去找他的老友要赌债。

夜幕已临，大部分士兵在经历过这场艰难的战斗后都在营帐里躺下了，里特洛克晃着尾巴穿过空无一人的擂台时，洛根正在打磨他的剑。夏尔的影子渐渐罩在他身上，他抬头看了一眼对方受伤的手臂，什么都没说，只是放下剑伸出手来。

里特洛克自觉地把受伤的那侧爪子搭了上去。

他顿时对这改不掉的习惯咬牙切齿起来，洛根却开口道：“你真该给自己配个医疗兵。”

“我现在是自由的夏尔了，没处找人要去。某人不是还自称是我的医疗兵吗？”

“猫科动物眼神都不好吗？”洛根扬了扬眉，“营地里专门有医疗兵设立的床铺和帐篷，你一路走到我这儿来可是经过了好几个。”

“补给是个大问题，我才不占那些新兵蛋子的位置。”里特洛克不屑地回答，“我找你也不是为了这个，你输我一次，我来要赌债的。”

“你是只眼神不好，也不会数数，还固执己见的毛球。”洛根捏了一下伤员的肩膀，后者便朝他威胁性地咆哮了一声，他松开手里那只毛茸茸的利爪：“明天你自己找卡纳克要计分板，看看是谁赢得比较多。既然我还是你的医疗兵，你要是不想以后举不动苏哈辛，最好记着第一时间就来找我。”

里特洛克小心地试了试自己的手臂。“行吧，明天我等着欣赏你懊恼的表情。”在昏暗的光线下，他能看到人类眼底疲惫的阴影，“我肩膀的事……谢了。我去瞅瞅那些海盗们阵型练得怎么样。”

“里特洛克，”洛根却叫住他，“我们应该谈谈。”

“什么？”

“神佑之城和黑烟壁垒建交快要五年了。”

“嗯哼，是要我为此写首赞歌吗？”

“是啊，如果有什么是比你的拳头更有力的，一定是你的歌喉。等你到女王陛下面前高歌一曲，想必会引发夏尔和人类外交史上第一次重大危机。”

“不用这么麻烦，”里特洛克低吼了一声，挥舞着爪子：“我现在就可以即兴创作。”

洛根及时抓住了他的爪子，有效地避免了可能发生的二次骨折。

“停止喵喵喵。”他严肃地说，“我是要告诉你，自从和平协议签订之后，有很多学者到你们那里去调查，很多人……对夏尔的日常生活很感兴趣，他们回到科瑞塔后发表了一些论文。”

夏尔捋了下脸上乱糟糟的毛：“所以你打算弃剑从文还是怎么着？”

“我可以写一本鲜血军团护民官的传记。”洛根干巴巴地回答，“但是我对论文一点兴趣都没有，要不是我有个就喜欢看我笑话的同僚，可能我现在还蒙在鼓里。有阵子我……养伤的时候，女伯爵阿妮丝怕是觉得我还不够心烦，专门在炽天使的军报当中夹了篇论文，是论述军团结构对夏尔生活的重大影响的，里面列举了你们求偶时互赠军团徽记的行为作为证据。”

他的语气过于平静，以至于里特洛克花了三秒钟才反应过来。

哦。噢。见鬼。该死的光刃。

洛根大概是从他的表情上看出了他内心的想法：“是啊，古兰斯诅咒光刃，干得真漂亮。在那之后我……思考了很久，觉得我们该谈谈。不过你也知道，事情太多了，白斗篷、考迪克斯、巴萨泽、克拉卡托什么的。”

简直可想而知洛根每次见到他时都是他不知道我知道他以为我不知道的事，里特洛克不由自主开始四处张望，想找出有没有一个长得像是夏尔的地缝。在一番徒劳地寻找后，他只能转过头，重新面对人类耐心等待的眼神。他清了清嗓子。

“但是你之后还，”他不自在地说，“呃，带着它？”

“这可是我赢来的。”洛根笑了，“靠着把某位未来的护民官的爪子和狮子拱门竞技场一起砸变形的功绩。”

“哼，得意忘形的穴居人。还给咱们赢来了一场牢狱之灾呢。”

“要获此殊荣真不容易，是吧？你战队里的夏尔个个都这样吗？”

里特洛克从喉咙里发出一声低沉的咕哝。“没有夏尔。”最后他不情不愿地承认道，“不过曾经……有个阿苏拉魔像师，是个了不起的天才和疯子。还有个战斗时总是带着狼的战士，可能是全泰瑞亚最好的猎手。”

洛根沉默了一会儿，里特洛克生怕他再从什么地方抽出一条丝巾来，但他只是放下对方的爪子去找自己磨好的剑。夏尔这才发现，那只才伤愈的爪不知何时起又搭在人类的手里许久，可见夫洛甫巴理论真能害死夏尔，他不禁懊恼地磨起牙来。

新任的契约团司令站起身，将剑配回腰际，他准备再去检查一次第二天的战略部署。“里特洛克，”他沉着声说，“‘我曾同许多人一起并肩战斗过，他们当中不乏伟大的战士’，而你始终是其中最英勇顽强的。”

里特洛克.护民官我不当了我就要痛痛快快干一仗.硫磺石当然记得，那是他们刚踏上讨伐巨龙仆从之路的第一天，后来他们是多么荣耀，胜利接踵而来，他们无所畏惧，自以为能够直面巨龙，直到遭遇了水晶沙漠上那场惨烈的战斗。如今他们回到了同一个失败的起点，而命运之刃再次各自离散。该死的上古巨龙，该死的克拉卡托。

“十年了，是啊。”他回答，“战场上见，老友。”

擂台下有条分界线，是卡纳克刚创建比赛的时候画的，规定两队互不相犯，决不能越过这条线打架。但其实压根没人把它当回事儿，守夜人士兵和海盗们经常互相越线，混在一起喝酒聊天，气氛其乐融融，就连双方的领队——这对不打不相识的老朋友都对它视若无睹。里特洛克咆哮着“你是不是忘了什么”时，洛根刚巧踩过那条线，然后他转过身来，他的盔甲在炼金球灯的映照下反着光。

意气之争是很久以前的事了，现在它变成了一个游戏。这游戏代表着往日的好时光。

“赌吗？”洛根问。

“我会给你计数。”里特洛克说。

END


End file.
